Across All Universes
by LadyHawkeye92
Summary: There was a lone house that set just off the dirt path half a mile into the forest. Vines covered the outside of the building drapping lazily over the two dust covered windows like curtains. The wooden door sat crooked in its frame. Inside this house was dark and dreary. The three rooms that made up the decrepit home was covered in a thick layer of dust.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything. This is my first story. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

...

 **Across on Universes**

 **Chapter. 1**

Today was the day. In the land of Fiore there lays a town called Magnolia. The people of this town were warm and welcoming. Above that town rested the greatest guild the land has ever known, Fairy Tail. The wizards who worked for this guild were a loud rambunctious group. This guild was notorious for picking fights with each other that dribbled into the town below. They destroyed buildings on occasion but always made it up to the people of Magnolia. They would risk their lives for their town, their guild, and their family. Today was the day of remembrance for the town. It was a day set aside to honor and remember those that had been lost to age, sickness, or battle. It was meant to be a day to celebrate the lives that their loved ones touched. Normal activities included drinking and telling stories about their loved ones. They would often visit the small graveyard that was in Magnolia. The towns people made it a priority to visit not only their families but the graves of the fallen mages that had fought to protect them and their world. Today the guild hall of Fairy Tail was thoughtful and mournful. They were reflective. They also worried about how today would affect one of their most honored heroes.

On the outskirts of the town was a small dense forest. The trees here were said to be as old as the earthland itself. The most covered trunks rose high into the air and the green thick leaves formed a canopy over the forest floor. A lone dirt path led its way into the lush green landscape. The forest was silent today mourning in its own way. The leaves lacked the vigor they normally had instead drooping like fall was coming even though it was the beginning of summer. The river flowed in a lethargic manor. If you didn't stand to watch it you might think it had come to stand still. Even the animals that live atop the forest crust didn't even bother to scurry.

There was a lone house that set just off the dirt path half a mile into the forest. Vines covered the outside of the building drapping lazily over the two dust covered windows like curtains. The wooden door sat crooked in its frame. Inside this house was dark and dreary. The three rooms that made up the decrepit home was covered in a thick layer of dust. Paper strew the floor and mingled with discarded and forgotten laundry. The loan couch in the living room had an indention in one cushion signaling that someone would sit there for hours upon hours without moving. A blue cat sat perched on a bed post in the bedroom with silent tears streaming down his face. He stared at the far conner in the back of the room next to the grim covered window. A lone figure sat in the shadows attempting to meld with the wood of the home. Shoulders slumped and rough hands hid the owners face. Pink hair struck out everywhere, some falling into the streak of sun that drifted through the window. Low soft sobs escaped the figure as they took a ragged breath. There was a knock at the front door. The figure didn't even think about moving. The blue cat sighed dejectidly and flew off to answer.

"Happy," a tall red headed woman said as he opened the door. "How is he today?" She asked stepping inside and bringing the cat to her chest in a crushing hug. A man with black hair and no shirt stepped in behind her.

"He's not good Erza. Once he realized what day it was he kind of went on a rampage. It doesn't help that this day is the week before her actual death." Happy told her snuggling closer to her in an attempt to get away from the sadness that was crushing his best friend. "Did you see what he did to the side of the house?" Happy asked looking up towards Erza.

"He tried to burn it down it looks like." The man behind Erza offered.

"I don't think that was his plan. He'd gone outside and started sending fire balls at anything that was near him. When he hit the house he didn't even try to stop it. Luckily the river is near and I was able to put it out. Then he ran back inside and hasn't moved or said a word. He's just crying. Erza he's broken. What do we do?" Happy questioned fresh tears breaking the damn of his eyes and rolling down his fury face.

"I don't know Happy." Erza said tearing up herself and pulling the cat closer to her. The man behind her sighed.

"Natsu!" The man yelled. "Hey come out here. It's time for the memorial." There was no answer. Not a sound was heard from the room of the fire dragon slayer. The man looked to Erza with a worried expression. "Hey Happy, are you sure hes in there?" He asked the blue cat.

"Yes Gray he's in there." Happy insisted. Erza and Gray looked at eachother before Gray stepped towards the door of the room and opened it. At first glace he didn't see the pink haired man sitting in the corner. A chill ran though the ice make mage. The desperation and sadness in this room was overwhelming.

"Natsu," Gray started spotting him the the coner. He walked over to him and knelt down in front of his friend. Sorrow gripped his heart seeing his brother so lost and hurt. "You should come to the guild with us." Gray told him. "We can go visit Lu- I mean her and have a couple drinks." Gray said to the man. He'd seen Natsu flinch when Gray almost used her name. They never spoke it out of respect for Natsu. Erza joined Gray in the room and knelt down to the floor to be level with Natsu and Gray.

"Natsu we can find a job while we're at the guild. We can leave first thing in the morning." Erza offered. He'd been working non stop for the past year trying to distract himself from the pain he felt. Erza could see how hard it was for Natsu to keep his promise, to stay alive. She figured this is why he only chose dangerous missions. He wasn't breaking his promise if something happened by accident. He shifted slightly at the prospect of getting another job. Natsu lifted his head to look at his three friends. Happy jumped into his lap and lay there trying to comfort him. His eyes were dark, almost black, with dark purple circles under them. He'd lost weight in the last year and his cheek bones were sunken in just a litttle. There was no fire in Natsu Dragneel today. Today there was only pain. Today was the day he'd be foreced to remember how he wasnt strong enough. This was the day he had failed to protect the most important person in his life. Natsu hated himself everyday but today was the day he hated himself the most.

"Lets go get some drinks up at the guild." Gray suggested. "We can go visit her afterwards." He added like an after though.

"Come Natsu, it might be good for you to talk to her." Happy said looking up into his friends face.

"I can't talk to her." Natsu whispered his voice heavy. "She's dead." Erza looked to Gray clearly not sure what to do about their friends miserable states.

"Yeah we know she's dead." Gray said fiercely. "We also know you promised to live for her Natsu. I don't see any living here." He accused getting to his feet and looking around. "Now get your ass up and get to the guild hall so we can drink away our pain today." Gray demanded.

Natsu looked Gray up and down obviously debating if he should kick his friends ass, he decided against it. Slowly and with creaking shaky limbs Natsu stood. His head was still downcast and his shaggy hair fell into his eyes hiding him from the world around. Erza reached for his hand but he pulled away and began walking out the door towards the guild.

"We got him!" Gray shouted as he threw open the guild hall doors. Everyone in the guild turned to greet the four mages that walked through the door. Many tried to hug Natsu and offer condolence on this remembrance day but he ducked them and headed straight for the bar.

"Mira," He grunted out. "Whiskey." He demanded holding up two fingers.

"How are you doing today?" Mira asked bringing him just one of the two drinks he had asked for and a plate of food. He pushed the plate away and downed the amber liquid.

"Bring me another." He demanded daring Mira to not bring him more. She sighed and filled his drink. Once she was done she sat the bottle on the table and walked away. Natsu drank the warm brown liquid from the glass before turning to grab the bottle. Everyone was staring at him. He could feel their pity filled eyes on his back. He didn't like this feeling. They should hate him. It was his fault that she was dead anyways. A lone tear streaked down his face unnoticed.

"Natsu." He heard Erza call from the job board. Standing with his bottle in hand he headed over to her, Gray, and Happy.

"Take a look at this job." She said handing him a flyer. He studied it for a moment before tossing it aside. It was a simple job of transporting goods. He glared at Erza knowingly. She'd been trying to get him to take less dangerous jobs. She'd even suggested at one point he stop going on jobs. He was being reckless she had said. He didn't care what she thought though. She didn't have to go if she was scared. It wasn't like he was forcing any of them to hang around. In fact he'd been pushing them away. He didn't deserve their loyalty after what had happened. Natsu stepped closer to the board to get a good look at the posted request. He scanned the board until he found something worthy of his time.

"This one." He grunted pushing it into Erza's hands. Despite his feelings he knew that we wasn't going on any jobs alone. "We leave at day break." He informed them and walked away. Erza looked down at the flyer that had been shoved into her hand. It was a request to kill a large demon that was terrorizing a town in the northern part of Fiore. It was an S Class rated mission and was marked extremely dangerous.

Natsu wandered out to the cool night air and took a deep breath. He brought the bottle in his left hand to his lips once more and sighed. He wandered around the town of Magnolia. Many people were closing up shop for the night. They waved and greeted him as he passed by but he ignored them. His feet led him down the cobble streets kicking up loose stone as he went. He was moving away from town.

He stopped himself when he reached the black iron gates. He peered inside at the over grown vegetation. Grey stones popped out of the ground in many places. There were brightly colored flowers of pinks, yellows, and blues on all of the graves. Natsu took a choked breath and took a swig of the dark tawny drink that was almost completely gone. He pushed the gate open and began to wander into the graveyard. He walked past many generations of loved ones long gone. There were no more families here today. They had all had their mourning time and were most likely home now eating and remembering fond stories of their family and friends that lay just below the surface. Natsu stopped when he reached on of the largest grave markers.

It was the shape of a giant key to signify that this was the resting place of a great celestial wizard. The stone was carved with beautiful symbols. All represented a celestial spirit that had once had a contract with the fair maiden. Natsu ran his right hand over the one that represented Leo the leader of the spirits and a close friend. He hadn't seen Loke since the tragic day and wondered if he ever would again. On the base of the statue read _Lucy Heartfillia may her strength guide her loved ones through their lives_. Natsu fell to his knees dropping the bottle in his hands. He let out a repressed sob as the gates burst open.

"Why Lucy?" He begged. "Why did it have to be you? I could have saved you if you'd just let me. I don't know how to keep living without you. There are so many things that I was never able to tell you. There were so many things we were never able to do. I miss you more than anyone could ever know. I love you with my entire being. I don't know how to continue living without you." Natsu sobbed to the cold unrelenting stone in front of him.

His hands dug deep into the earth like he would be able to pull her back to him if he tried hard enough. He sat there for a long time. The night grew darker and the stares grew brighter. He tried to pick out the constellations Lucy had shown him. He wasn't having much luck. He'd only been able to properly pick out the constellation of the virgin Virgo. He sighed knowing Lucy would just laugh at him and start pointing at others that he would only pretend to see. His eyes began to droop. The sudden exhaustion from the day catching up to him. He pulled himself into a ball and up against the statue not wanting to leave her just yet. Sleep had almost taken over when he heard the roar of something large coming for the forest near Magnolia. Natsu jumped to his feet looking into the darkness as lights began to flicker on in the homes around the city. He heard the deafening scream again and took off towards the sound. Fire lighting his eyes excitedly. He needed something to fight.

….

 **Well thank you for reading. I hope everyone enjoyed. I will try to update regularly if enough people follow if not then it will be at my own pace. This is my first attempt at trying a full story from beginning to end instead of just a one shot. Thank you all for your time and support. I will see you next time.**

 **Goodnight and good luck**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Natsu ran through the town of Magnolia towards the forest where the loud deafening roars were coming from. The sound was thunderous and caused the ground to shake slightly. Some of the citizens had come outside to see what all of the commotion was. Children stood next to their parents looking towards the forest in wonder and the adults attempted to push them back inside with a look of fear and confusion on their faces. As Natsu ran passed some of the homes he urged them all to return inside and reassured them that he would take care of this new threat. Natsu ran as fast as his legs would go to the tree line. Fire was building in his belly making him seem more alive than before. Fighting was really the only time he ever felt anything anymore. As he was about to break into the forest he heard his name being called. Natsu groaned and came to a hesitant halt waiting for his guild mates to show up. Erza reached him first already requipped into her _Giant's Armor_ for boosted strength. Gray followed shortly after wearing nothing but his boxers and Happy flew in last.

"What do you think is making that terrible sound?" Happy asked looking towards the forest. He landed on the ground in front of Natsu anxiously.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out and I am going to kill it." Natsu told him with a small twisted smile. Gray and Erza looked at each other. They had come to know this look well over the past year very. Natsu was going to be reckless again. His eyes took over a glossy shade. Natsu took off then without warning prompting the rest to follow. They needed to make sure he didn't do anything stupid to get himself seriously injured or killed.

Natsu came across a few places where some of the giant trees had been knocked down. There were signs of a struggle which led him to believe that something or someone was fighting the silence shattering monster that had inexplicably shown up in his forest. Places in the earth showed where the beast had stumbled and there were scorch marks littering the carpet of grass that grew. Natsu made a note that whatever or whoever was used fire as their weapon.

"Nat-su, w-ait for-us." He heard Erza call through breaks between thunderous roars. Natsu continued following the path of destruction before he finally caught up to the creature.

Natsu stopped to exam the beast and to give the rest of his guild mates to catch up. He could see that the behemoth rose high above most of the trees in the forest meaning that it was at least fifty feet tall. The colossal creature was a glossy black color with sickly greens mixed in. It had dangerous large spikes trailing along its back and to the tip of its sharp spiked tail. Its hands were long and skinny with claws the size of swords at the tips. The monster swiped once cutting a tree in half. As the tree fell the members of Fairy Tail could see a small humanoid figure jump out of the way.

The person was slender. They wore black pants and a black shirt underneath with a large black cloak. A bulky hood sat upon the strangers head keeping their face covered and shrouded in darkness. Fire shot from the left hand of the person sending a furious fireball towards the monster. The ball of flames got a direct hit on the beast in the right shoulder. The monster screamed out in pain causing everyone in the newly created clearing to cover their ears before their ear drums burst. Natsu looked on in curiosity watching the mysterious person continue to assault the gargantuan fur covered beast. The fighting style seemed so similar to his but very much more finely tuned. The person was in complete control of the fire that they possessed and they moved with such grace that you could almost picture them dancing. The stranger landed on a tree branch with the poise of a bird. They sat crouched on the bark and stared at Natsu for a long moment losing their concentration on the fight. The mysterious person lifted their hand as if they were trying to grab Natsu. He continued to stair back at the black clothed person and saw slim dainty fingers attempt to reach for him. Then the beast rose its clawed hand again this time landing a hit on the stranger who wasn't able to doge this time. Natsu heard a female voice scream and the jingle of keys. Natsu took off towards where the body had fallen looking for the woman. He shook his head to clear himself of the sound of her scream; it had sounded so familiar to him. He saw her standing when the beast turned on him. Natsu was able to dodge at the last second as one of Erza's swords came rushing past him and impaling itself deep inside the beast leg. The giant screamed out in pain swinging its deadly looking tail in their direction. Gray was able to freeze it before it got too far. At the same time a ball of fire came up to hit the beast in its face causing it to cry out again. It blindly reached its clawed hand out and grasp in the direction the fire had come from.

"Let go of me!" the strange woman's voice yelled as the brute wrapped its hand around her pulling her off the ground.

Natsu growled at the sound of her voice. He knew that voice but there was no way for him to tell who it was without getting her hood off.

"Her voice sounds familiar." Happy said to the group. Natsu grunted and his entire body burst into flames.

"Hey," He yelled at the beast. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" He taunted launching fire at the beast. Natsu took in a deep breath filling his belly with fire. He stepped towards the beast and bellowed "Fire dragon roar." A stream of fire poured from his mouth and directly into the beast. The monster dropped the woman who was caught by Happy before she hit the ground. Once she was safe she stood and nodded her thanks towards the blue cat.

"Fire dragon winged attack." Natsu heard the woman call sending the assault towards the monster knocking it back a few feet.

"Natsu how does this person have the same abilities as you?" Gray asked shocked. "Wouldn't she have to be a dragon slayer?"

"I don't know Gray. I'm sure it's some sort of fake magic. We will find out though." Erza answered for Natsu. Natsu nodded his head in agreement and began to help the imposter woman batter the beast with fire. The monster then spun in a circle with its tail hitting both Natsu and the woman. Natsu landed ten feet away from her and spied the gold and silver keys hanging from the black leather belt the woman possessed. His eyes instantly fell onto the golden key belonging to Virgo. He lifted his eyes back to the person to try and see their face but she was already starting to stand. How did this woman have his Lucy's keys. They had been buried with her. As far as Natsu could tell the grave hadn't been touched. The woman reached to her side pulling the keys off of her belt. Natsu saw a flash of pink on her right hand through the black gloves she wore. Her fingers flicked through the many keys lightning fast stopping on a golden one in the shape of an axe.

"I call upon the warrior." The voice yelled. "Open gate of the golden bull, Taurus!" with a flash of light a spirit came forth. The spirit stood taller than Natsu at least eight feet tall. His chest was broad and he had a golden bell around his neck. His bull horns shown sharp and deadly. The members of the Fairy Tail guild stood frozen in time. They had never expected to see this spirit again.

"Moooooo. Let's fight." The bull man said hurtling towards the monster in front of them and snapping Natsu out of his dream state. Confusion and fear ran through him. There were many questions he needed answered. How did this person have Lucy's keys? He was certain they were hers due to the spirits that hung from the belt. Also, how did this person have enough magic energy to reliably use two different kinds of magic? As Taurus attacked the woman let out another powerful fire dragon roar prompting Natsu to do the same.

"Who the hell is this girl?" Gray called out to the others running up next to Natsu and freezing the giant's tail again.

The beast fought with intensity and rage. It fought for its life and for destruction. In the end it was not able to withstand the onslaught that befell it. The creature dropped to the ground dead. Taurus turned towards the group and then back towards the woman.

"Isn't that…" The bull man began.

"Say nothing." The woman commanded cutting him off. "Return to your world and thank you." Taurus nodded and faded into the light. When the celestial spirit was gone Erza, Gray, and Happy looked toward the woman. Natsu had never taken his eyes off of her and took a step forward.

"Who are you?" He demanded flames igniting his fist for a moment before he put them out. The woman took a step back. "Answer me." Natsu cried. The woman lowered her head to her chest slowly. A short stand of golden hair fell out of the hood.

"I'm sorry." She told them before turning to run.

"Stop get back here!" Erza demanded as Natsu took off after the mysterious woman. He followed her deeper into the forest towards the mountains. The woman alternated from jumping into trees and running on the ground trying to lose him. She ran up hills and climbed small cliffs all the while Natsu was hot on her heels fireballs bursting in front of her from his powerful fist in an attempt to slow her. The woman kept running until she hit the edge of a cliff. Her heart dropped to her stomach as she realized that she hadn't stopped in time and screamed as the ground was no longer beneath her. She closed her eyes tight as she felt a strong grip grab the back of her robe and pull her back. The woman fell to the ground twisting to land face down forcing the hood further around her head. Natsu pounced on her as she kicked and attacked him with fire though it was no luck. The two rolled around on the ground in a fire frenzy before Natsu was able to pull her to her knees. Erza arrived then and held one of her many blades to the woman's throat.

"Please," She begged. "Just let me go. It will be easier this way." She told them lowering her head as far as she could without stabbing herself. Gray and Happy stood behind Erza ready to attack if the need came.

"What is your name?" Erza demanded stepping in closer to the woman. When she didn't answer Natsu gentle nudged Erza to the side so that he could kneel in front of her. His right fist was a ball of flames again as he brought it up close to her face. The shadows danced and he could just make out her chin and her pink lips.

"Let's see who's under the hood." Natsu growled lifting his other hand to the rim of the hood. He lifted the hood quickly. Blonde golden hair fell out of the hood and in front of the woman's face. "Let me see your face." Natsu whispered lifting her chin with his non burning hand. Erza let out a surprised gasp and Happy let out a choked sob. Gray stumbled backwards and fell to the ground with a resounding thud. Light brown orbs stared back into his heavy dark ones. Tears threatened to pour down the woman's pale face. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was no explanation given and his heart pounded in his chest uncomfortably. He knew these eyes. He knew these eyes better than anyone. Finally he let out a strangled breath.

"Lucy." He managed to push between his teeth and then everything went black.

 **There you have it chapter two. I will try to update weekly. Please note I have no idea where this story is going. If you continue to read we will on go on this adventure together. Please remember reviews are welcomed. Thank you all for reading.**

 **Goodnight and good luck**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

His chest hurt. It felt like someone had dropped an elephant on top of him. There was a buzzing in his head and he knew if he opened his eyes that the earth would be spinning rapidly. The thought of the movement made him even queasier than before.

"Natsu?" He heard Happy's worried voice. He let out a groan to let him know that he was still alive. He'd obviously been hit in the head by the beast they were fighting and this was some sort of sick and twisted dream his mind had conjured up. Lucy could not physically be here. He had witnessed her death. Images of her bloodied and bruised laying on the cold hard ground flashed through his mind. He screamed inwardly as the nightmares closed in.

"Is he alright?" He heard the imaginary Lucy ask. Natsu turned his head slowly towards where the sound was coming from keeping his eyes closed. As much torture as this was causing him he also didn't want to lose her again and he would stay in this world where an imaginary Lucy existed for as long as he could. Her voice floated around in his head like a sweet bird melody. _Natsu…_ the song bird sang over and over again.

"I'm sure he's just in shock." Erza's voice came unevenly.

"Oh." Was all the imaginary Lucy said, Natsu could hear fidgety shuffling feet.

"Alright Natsu come on and get up. We need answers and I doubt we'll get them with you still being asleep." Gray told him as he kicked the dragon slayers side. Natsu curled himself into a ball refusing to open his eyes. He watched the Lucy in his mind walk across a field of Magnolia flowers. She wore a white billowing dress that danced behind her in the wind. The sun cast a halo around her body. She looked like an angel. He wanted to stay here where she was. He wanted to never return to the world that she no longer occupied. Natsu pulled in on himself tighter.

"Erza," Gray said turning towards the red headed woman with a worried expression. Natsu hadn't been this bad since just after the accident. He was retreating into himself. He was going into his own world where Lucy still existed. Natsu was still somewhat functional in his day to day life. He went on jobs, he ate (though it was very little), and he could even hold an actual conversation on a good day. This was a vast improvement on what he had been after they had lost her. Natsu spent his days in the corner where they had found him earlier that day. He was unresponsive and would keep his eyes shut humming to himself. He would close in on himself. Once he told them that this was the only way he could be near Lucy again. He told them that in this world that he created Lucy was still alive and happy. He could hear her laugh and yell at him all he wanted in this world that he created. Erza looked to Gray, both realized that he may be in this world now.

"Okay Gray you take this Lucy back to where we killed the monster she was fighting and start with clean up. I will get Natsu to come out and we will meet you back there." Erza said to the two.

"Maybe I should just go back." Lucy told them taking a step away.

"You're not going anywhere without an explanation." Gray told her grabbing her arm lightly but firmly to lead her back through the forest. Lucy made note of the lack of trust.

It took a couple of hours but Erza was finally able to get Natsu to come out of his state. He sat up slowly swaying on the spot clutching his chest. He lifted his heavy lids and looked around. The night had grown lighter meaning sunrise wasn't far away. He stood shakily and turned towards the forest. There was a billow of smoke rising from the tree tops like a beacon. He took one step towards the forest, then another, and another before he finally broke out into a run. Erza followed behind with Happy. Natsu didn't stop until he reached the spot where the fire was coming from. He could see chunks of the beast they had fought fueling the flames. He saw Gray sitting next to the small creek next to a blonde haired woman. Natsu froze again. She turned her head slightly and he could see the curve of her cheeks and her soft eye lashes when she blinked. Her eyes weren't as bright as he remembered and this Lucy had heavy dark circles under her eyes similar to the ones he had. When the two mages realized that Natsu was standing there they both quickly jumped up to face him. Natsu took a step towards them and Lucy took a slight step back. Pain and fear were prominent in her eyes along with hope and love.

"Lucy?" Natsu questioned taking another step forward.

"Natsu, let me explain." she responded not taking another step back. When he realized that she hadn't retreated again he ran for her. He was within reach in two long strides. He wrapped his muscular strong arms around her tin frame. Sobs wracked both of their bodies as they fell to their knees. Natsu kissed the top of her head and buried his face in her hair. Lucy held on to him tightly.

"Where were you?" Natsu cried into the crook of her neck. Lucy let out a long sigh.

"It's difficult to explain." She said untangling herself from Natsu. She told the group to sit while she gathered her thoughts trying to figure out the best way to explain who she was.

"This is going to be long and complicated." She started with. "I am Lucy Heartfillia, but I am not your Lucy Heartfillia." She told them. Natsu's hands flamed up in anger and Lucy's did in defense.

"Calm down you two." Erza said moving in front of them. "Explain." She demanded of Lucy.

"Alright, let me finish though before you start throwing fire okay?" She said looking towards Natsu who had moved several feet away from her. "I am from a land called Kairos. It is a land that is parallel to your universe. All across my land there are portals." Lucy took a pause before she continued. "These portals lead to all other universes. There are rules however. We cannot travel to a universe where our parallel exist. This means either our doppelganger never existed, has not been born, or has passed. I assume of this world it is the latter." Erza and Gray nodded at her assumption but said nothing. "This is actually the first time I've gone to a world where all of you know Lucy." She informed them thoughtfully. "Usually I never existed or haven't been born yet. From what I've gathered though all universes are basically the same but with slight differences. For example this is the only universe that I've been able to go to that has you Natsu." She said softly and slowly lowering her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Happy asked her curiously.

"This is the only world that I've been able to find where Natsu exist without me." She told them not lifting her head. "Trust me I've tried."

"Not you." Natsu said with venom. "Her, I exist without her." He finished. Lucy didn't respond.

"So are the four of us not in your world?" Erza questioned.

"Actually all of us are really great friends." Lucy said looking up at Erza with a grand smile. Natsu's heart throbbed. This wasn't his Lucy but she looked exactly the same, right down to the smile. "You three actually helped me out a lot." She told them looking at Erza, Gray, and Happy.

"So what happened to your Natsu then?" Happy asked leaning forward. Lucy bit her lip as tears began to form in her eyes. She blinked them back several times before taking a deep breath.

"He died," She told them. "About a year ago." Happy flew over to sit in the young woman's lap to offer some sort of comfort. She wrapped her arms around him lightly.

"That's around the time we lost our Lucy." Gray told the woman. She nodded not saying a word.

"How did it happen?" Happy asked.

"Happy she doesn't seem to want to talk about it." Erza told him with a scowl. Natsu stared at the Lucy in front of him. Her body seemed to glow slightly from the fire within her. He noticed a single tear begin to drip down her left cheek as she clutched her fist together digging her nails in. Natsu knew what she was doing. He'd done it many times before. The pain reminded you that you were still alive. He smelled the iron in her blood as she created the puncher wounds on her palms. He could see the guilt and fear in her eyes.

"He did a full magical transference didn't he?" Natsu asked her. She lifted her eyes to his face but did not look him directly in the eye. He could see more tears threaten to take over and leave flooded rivers down her pale skin.

"He did." She confirmed trying to keep her shaky voice calm and regal but failing.

"I tried to do the same thing." Natsu said quietly after a long pause.

"Luckily we were able to stop him before he could complete it." Erza told Lucy

"Good." Lucy said simply. Natsu continued to look at her. She meant something much more in that simple word but he wasn't sure what it was.

"So is that why you have dragon slayer magic?" Happy asked hovering in the air in front of her. Lucy nodded her head.

"When you say this is the only world you have found that consist of a Natsu that exist without you I assume that means you went looking for him." Gray asked

"At first I did." She confirmed. "But as time went on I became less desperate to find him and became angry. Because even if I were to find him he is not my Natsu just as I am not his Lucy." She said firmly. She risked a glance at Natsu who narrowed his eyes at her to confirm her statement. Erza picked up on the fact that she did not want to speak on the subject anymore.

"How did you end up here fighting that giant beast?" Erza asked her.

"Oh, well you see we, me, my Erza, my Gray, and my Happy were in the midst of a battle with the creature on top of a mountain. I was being reckless and tried to take it on myself. There was a loud explosion and the beast and I went toppling over the edge and into a portal and we ended up here." Lucy said.

"An explosion?" Erza questioned.

"Yup, right as we fell in…" Lucy said trailing off at the end. Suddenly she jumped to her feet and took off down the path of destruction.

"Why the hell is everyone taking off without announcing it today?" Gray complained as the group got to their feet and took off after Lucy. Everyone except Natsu. He stood slowly his body shaking. He wanted so badly to reach out and embrace her. He wanted to kiss her soft lips and to run his fingers through her silken golden hair. His heart was racing still as he went through the list of all of the things he wanted to do. She was right though. She was not his Lucy. He did not know this woman who stole his Lucy's face. Natsu turned and angrily punched the tree nearest him. He turned to follow the others up the path of destruction. When he finally caught up to them the group was walking into a small clearing at the base of a small mountain outside of the town.

"What are we doing?" Happy asked flying around Lucy. Natsu watched as Lucy began to look panicked. He could hear her heart racing with his heightened hearing and could tell she was scared. His heart throbbed again and he involuntarily took a step towards her. She ended her frantic pacing once she saw him. She looked into his dark onyx eyes. These were the same eyes that she loved so much. Her breath hitched in her throat and Natsu took a step back not taking his eyes off of her. He could see then pain, confusion, and panic in them. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to pull her to him and never let go, but this wasn't his Lucy. This was another Lucy from a land he'd never heard of. He would happy to see her go.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Erza asked pulling her out of her dream like state. She walked up to the base of the mountain and began searching.

"You want to tell us what you're looking for?" Gray asked walking up beside her. Her shoulders slumped as she turned to face the group. She lifted her eyes to look at the familiar faces in front of her. When she got to Natsu she lowered them again.

"The portal." She said to a rock that had grabbed her attention. "The portal is gone, I can't get home." She told them falling to her knees, the fight draining out of her.

 **Okay so this chapter didn't fully play out how I was planning but it will benefit the next chapter. I want to thank everyone who took the time to comment. It really is good to get some feedback. Like I said last time I'm not entirely sure where this story is going so tag along to see what happens. Thank you all so much for your time.**

 **Goodnight and good luck.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chp. IV**

They had taken her back to the guild. To say that the faces that fell upon her were socked would be a gross understatement. The people cried and rallied around their comrade whom they all believed they would never see again. Lucy smiled at the familiar individuals but said nothing. They were going to be severely disappointed once they realized who she was or rather who she wasn't. She didn't like the idea of disappointing them even if the only reason was because they looked so much like her family back home. Natsu stood behind the forming crowd frowning.

"Hey Natsu why so down? I figured you'd be over the moon for Lucy to be back?" Romeo asked slipping up beside the brooding man. Natsu grunted and began walking towards the bar stuffing his hands in his pockets and digging his nails into his palms. Lucy watch him skulk by seemingly unnoticed. He looked around when he got the bar and noticed Mira was among the crowd welcoming Lucy back home. Lucy watched as he jumped over the counter picked up a bottle for amber liquid and back over.

He felt eyes on him as he unscrewed the lid to the bottle and brought it to his lips. Scanning the room his onyx eyes landed on chestnut. He narrowed his eyes as he began to walk pass the crowd daring her to say something to him. She did not waver under his stair.

"Natsu." I demanding voice came from behind him.

"What?" He growled turning around to be face to face with the white haired take over mage. "What do you want Mira?" He said taking a step back. She glowered at him for a moment and sighed.

"I'm putting it on your tab." She told him nodding towards the bottle in his hand. Natsu nodded and continued trying to escape the guild when he was stopped by another woman.

"We need to speak to the master Makarov." Erza said in a mighty forceful voice to no one in particular but mostly to Natsu. Sighing he took another swing of the drink in his hand and followed Erza, Gray, and fake Lucy. When they approached the masters usual spot at the bar he turned slowly to take in the group. Lucy noticed that this Makarov was exactly like her master. Actually from what she could tell this world was exactly like hers save for the fact that Natsu was still alive. Gray stripped his clothes the same as the Gray in her world. Erza held command of all in her presence. Happy was as obsessed with fish as her Happy was. So far the only difference had been Natsu and his personality.

"You are not our Lucy." Makarov stated in a blunt matter of fact voice.

"No sir I am not. I come from a land called Kairos." Lucy told him looking him straight in the eyes. If he's anything like her master he would not take kindly to a stranger from another land. Makarov assessed the Lucy look alike for a few moments.

"You mean us no harm." He said with a bright smile. Lucy let go of the breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. She noticed his glance towards Natsu with a sad smile.

"May we speak privately master?" Erza asked politely. Makarov nodded and stood walking up the stairs to the office he held there. Once Team Natsu and Kairos Lucy were settled he demanded their story and how they came across this woman.

Once they were done it was decided that Lucy would stay with Erza until they could figure out how to help her back to her world. Neither Lucy nor Natsu said anything as they left the small office. Natsu went right for the door taking a long drink from his bottle.

"I've never seen a Natsu that drinks." Lucy said to no one.

"He didn't until she passed." Gray said coming up to her left shoulder watching the door. He was debating on if he should go after the fire dragon slayer of not.

"Leave him be for the night. We will deal with him in the morning." Erza told them coming up on Kairos Lucy's right shoulder. "Speaking of morning we are going on a mission and you will be joining us." Lucy nodded but didn't say anything. She figured she wouldn't be left alone in this town. "Come we shall retire for the evening." Erza said to Lucy leading her towards the door away from the privacy encroaching guild. Lucy agreed and walked out of the large ornate double doors of the guild hall. Once they were in the twilight Lucy lifted her hood over her head to hide her face.

"I'm going for a walk." Lucy told Erza turning towards the forest and away from Fairy Hills where she assumed this Erza also lived.

"I don't think I can allow that." Erza told her sternly placing a hand on her shoulder. Lucy's left hand burst into flames and she quickly let it die as fast as it came.

"Where am I going to go?" She asked Erza with an exasperated sigh. "I don't actually know anyone here. I have no way to get home. Also, I'm pretty sure you people will be the only ones to help me. So tell me Erza where am I going to go or what am I going to do if I go for a simple walk?" She finished her speech taking another step towards the forest. When she realized she wasn't going to be stopped she continued with a small tear escaping her coffee eyes.

Lucy walked into the forest down a path she knew but didn't exist. This imaginary path laced through the trees and across a small creek to a clearing the held a giant tree in the center of a field of lavender. She looked up at the great tree and felt warmth spread through her body. If this world had been the complete opposite of hers she would have been fine so long as their tree was here. She always felt safe and calm in the roots of this tree. This was where she felt closest to him. The tree rose high into the sky with a canopy of leaves dropping down like a water fall. The bark was light and rough and knots covered the trunk like freckles on a child. If she closed her eyes she could almost pretend that they were both sitting under this tree laughing. She sighed when she heard a twig snap behind the large trunk pulling her from her thoughts.

"Loke." She said with bitterness in her voice. Her fist turned to flame and her nails dug into her palms.

"I knew you'd come here." The lion spirit stated as he came around from behind the tree. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and smoothed out his tie.

"Why, why didn't you tell me that there was a world with him in it?" She asked accusingly.

"You know I couldn't Luce. We can't discuss other worlds, especially ones where you have existed. If we did that we could end up not existing as well." He reminded her taking a step towards her. She extinguished the flames in her hands as her dames broke and she fell to her knees. Loke rushed towards her wrapping his arms around her small frame pulling the hood of her robe off of her head. "It's okay Luce." He told her reassuringly.

"It's not okay." She told the lion. "It's hard, I can't get home, I've no one with me, and Natsu he-he's-he's not MY Natsu." She said as sobs wracked her body.

"I know Luce. Virgo and I are trying to find a way to get you home, you just got to hang in there until then. As for Natsu, he's the same as the Natsu you fell in love with." Loke told her as he rubbed her back with small circles.

"How do you even know that?" Lucy asked accusingly.

"Because I know this Natsu." He told her. "This Lucy was a celestial spirit once as well." She nodded her head as the tears came to a stop.

"He's still not my Natsu though Loke. This Natsu is broken. This Natsu drinks and looks at me with hatred instead of love and he hasn't smiled once since I've seen him." She told him distance formed in her eyes. "I don't think I can stay here though. I don't think it would be good for either him or me. Maybe I should just try to find a way home by myself." She said wondering.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. It's best to stay put for now." Lucy let out a sigh and nodded. Of course he was right but that didn't make the pain of being around her lost love any easier. She was lucky she'd been able to hold onto her sanity as long as she had. She walked over to the large tree and settled into the base of the roots. Loke smiled at her sadly.

"I knew you'd come here." Loke told her taking a seat next to her.

"Of course I'd come here Loke. This is the only safe place I have. This is where he is, our tree." She told him closing her eyes. Loke nodded and kissed the top of her head before standing back up.

"I'm going to go now Luce. I'll let you know if we find anything." Lucy simply nodded and lend further into the tree. Loke was gone in a flash of brilliant light looking up into the tree Lucy sat under. He winked at the figure that sat high in its branches. His rosy pink hair plastered to his forehead.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I'm sorry this is late. Classes started this week and going back to school after 5 years is just a little over whelming. I'm sorry this one is so short. I tried to push it but really I just liked where this one left off. I'll get a new chapter up just as soon as I can. Please R &R. Thank you so much to everyone who is leaving comments it means the world to me. Anyways hope you enjoyed.**

 **Goodnight and Good luck**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

Lucy woke up to the first rays of light kissing her cheeks. The light seeped into her skin warming her slightly. She cracked open her eyes sluggishly adjusting to the invading light. The blonde girl blinked slowly taking in her surroundings as the sunlight filled the clearing surrounding the tree she sat beneath. The sunlit lavender flowers shown in the morning dew as if they were covered with small diamonds. A slight breeze danced through the purple sea and Lucy took in a deep breath enjoying the pleasant and relaxing aroma of the swaying buds.

She shifted on the roots that enveloped her stretching her sore muscles. As much as she loved this tree it was not proper for sleeping. Her back creaked and her knees popped as she stood up gradually reaching her hands high above her head and letting a yawn escape her. For a moment she'd forgotten she wasn't in her world. She'd been making plans in her head to track down Erza, Gray, and Happy for a mission before she remembered she was in Earthland not Kairos. Lucy let out an exasperated sigh. She was about to walk away when she heard the crack of a branch above her. Lifting her head she saw nothing.

"Who's there?" she asked lighting her left fist and placing her right hand on the celestial whip that sat on her hip. "Loke is that you again?" she asked when she got no response. She peered into the high branches squinting to get a look at what was above her. She caught a glimpse of a black vest and white pants. The subject of her query jumped from the tree after several minutes.

Natsu stood before her with his head held down. His hair was a mess and his clothes were wrinkled. He had a twig wrapped in his pink locks. The look of him made Lucy soften a bit towards the fire mage. This man reminded her so much of her Natsu when he'd been caught doing something wrong. She smiled a bit at the thought but quickly wiped it away. She had to remind herself that this was not her Natsu.

"Sorry." Natsu said suddenly pulling Lucy from her thoughts. Quickly he turned on his heel and headed back towards Magnolia along the same invisible path Lucy had taken to get here the night before. Lucy took note of this assuming that he'd walked this path many times.

"Wait." Lucy called catching up to him. She ran in front of him and saw a look of confusion and anger in his eyes. She took a slight step back not wanting to upset the man in front of her. "What are you doing here?" She asked him regaining her confidence.

"It's none of your business." He told her walking around her body back through the forest. Lucy huffed and took off after him.

"Well it looks like you were spying on me." She told him. Natsu scoffed at the idea.

"I really have no interest in what you do. I just fell asleep in the tree."

"Well," Lucy egged on. "Why where you in the tree?" She interrogated.

"Again it's really none of your business." He told her harshly picking up his pace. Lucy matched his walk not saying anything else. "Why were you out here anyways?" Natsu suddenly asked after several minutes of walking. Lucy had thought of telling him it was none of his business but decided against it. Despite the fact that this is not her Natsu she still couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach and the feeling of happiness and content she was getting from just being around him.

"I came out here to think." She offered up in a small voice knowing that his dragon hearing would let him hear her clearly. "This place back in my world is special to me. It offers me comfort and safety." She slowed her pace suddenly embarrassed and not wanting to be near him. After a few minutes more Natsu lowered his pace to fall back with her.

"It's where the two of you would meet." He said as a fact and not a question. Lucy nodded. "It was the same here." He told her.

"So," Lucy asked as the tree line began to thin out. "Why did you stay in the tree all night? I had fallen asleep you could have left whenever you wanted."

"I didn't know you were down there." Natsu offered as an explanation.

"I doubt that that's true."

"You calling me a liar?" Natsu said coming to a stop his fist a flame.

"Well if you're not going to give me the truth then you shouldn't offer up any explanation at all." Lucy told him turning to face him with her hand on her whip again.

"You have no right to label me a liar." He said taking a step forward.

"I will call you whatever I please." Lucy told him stepping closer. Their bodies where almost touching and Natsu could feel her breath on his face. Slowly he inhaled and all the fire in him drained. She smelled exactly the same. He closed his eyes involuntarily and drew in a deep breath. Her scent of vanilla and peach assaulted him. He did however notice a small difference in her scent from the Lucy he had known. This Lucy had fire built into her and this mixed with her natural scent only made him feel dizzier. Natsu opened his eyes slowly and looked into her anger filled chocolate orbs. Even if this wasn't _his_ Lucy he still didn't like that look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He offered taking a step out of her personal space.

"If you don't want to tell me why you were there and why you stayed that's fine but do not lie to me." She told him, venom dripping on her words. Natsu nodded. Lucy let out an exhausted sigh when a flash of golden light shown behind Natsu.

"Princess." A small voice came from a pink haired woman. She bowed lowly her hair falling in her face.

"Virgo." Lucy said acknowledging her celestial maid. She watched as the pink haired spirit took in Natsu. She stepped forward slightly as if to go to him but stopped herself turning towards her master. Lucy lifted her eye brows but said nothing. "Loke sent me to tell you that we have contacted the others in your world and they are also looking into finding away for you to return home."

"So what you're saying is that no one knows how to get me back as of right now?" Lucy said annoyance of the situation clearly on her face.

"That is correct princess. Would you like to punish me now?" Virgo said dropping her head. Lucy let out a small laugh that sounded like the most beautiful song to Natsu.

"No Virgo I am not going to punish you. I never have and I never will. Besides this entire thing is my fault any ways." She told the spirit walking up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Go back and tell Loke to keep me updated and I'll see what I can do from my end okay." Virgo nodded once to Lucy before bowing. As she stood her eyes shifted to the dragon slayer who said nothing and looked away from the woman. Lucy took note of the interaction but did not want to continue fighting with Natsu. Once the maiden was gone Lucy turned back towards the fire dragon mage.

"Come on let's get to the guild hall. Erza said that your team was going on a mission today and that I was to come with you. If she's anything like my Erza she won't like it if we're late." Lucy told him with a small smile.

"Aye." Was his response as he stepped through the last bit of forest with the celestial virgin still on his mind.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Okay so there's another chapter for the week. Sort of an "I'm sorry" for being late with the last one. Hope you guys enjoy this one. Sorry this in is mostly dialog. Honestly I find it easier to write that then to try to describe something. Sometimes I think my descriptive writing isn't super on point.**

 **Anyways, I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to review. It's really great to hear from you guys. Also, if you like the story please share with your friends, family, dogs, cats, etc.**

 **Also for those of you that are curious about the name for Lucy's homeland. This is what google says. LOL**

 **Kairos** (καιρός) is an ancient Greek word meaning the right or opportune moment (the supreme moment). The ancient Greeks had two words for time, chronos and **kairos**. While the former refers to chronological or sequential time, the latter signifies a time lapse, a moment of indeterminate time in which everything happens

 **I should have another chapter up on Monday or Tuesday so keep an eye out. Thank you all again and as always…**

 **Goodnight and Good luck**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

They had been traveling for a couple of days now. The village they were headed to was on the northern end of Fiore and they had taken a train up until now. Lucy wasn't surprised at all to learn that Natsu had a motion sickness problem just like her Natsu had. She smiled remembering he had once told her that he always felt a bit better when he laid in her lap while they traveled. Lucy however didn't dare to offer that to this Natsu. The small group had been walking for most of the morning. Once Natsu had eaten and felt much better they continued their journey up a tall mountain where the village sat. Lucy walked ahead with a curious Erza, an excited Wendy, and a skeptical Carla. The young bluenette had been over the moon when she found out that Lucy was back. She was slightly put off by the fact that this was a different Lucy but was quickly over it saying that no matter where she was from Lucy is always Lucy. She had hugged the blonde tightly saying she had missed her friend dearly. That was when she and Carla had decided to tag along on this adventure.

Gray and Natsu walked along behind the girls. Natsu was listening to their conversation but saying nothing. He wasn't all that thrilled with the fact that the fake Lucy had come with them on their mission but he wasn't completely against the idea. He did have to keep reminding himself that this was not his Lucy no matter how similar they seemed to be. This Lucy was less talkative for one thing. He had noticed she would rarely start the conversation but would part take if one was started with her. This Lucy walked different also. Where his Lucy would bob up and down this Lucy seemed to stalk silently across the ground as if she were hunting. Natsu would see her eyes dart around rapidly never letting her guard down. These were differences so minor that he was sure that he was the only one that noticed them. However there were the big differences like the fact that she could use fire magic and that she was much more skilled in hand to hand combat. Natsu kept trying to focus on those differences instead of the similarities. He decided that he wasn't doing a very good job.

"So Lucy." Wendy asked her voice drifting back to Natsu's dragon ears. "Have you noticed any big differences between our world and yours?"

"Aye, very few but not by a lot." She told the young girl after a few minutes of silence.

"Like what?" Carla asked from Wendy's shoulder curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well let's see." Lucy said thoughtfully tapping her index finger on the chin. "Oh, uh in my world your hair is purple instead of blue." She told the young sky dragon slayer. "Other than that though you're exactly the same as far as I can tell. You're both sky dragons, you both have Carla, and you're both one of the sweetest people I've ever met." Lucy told the young girl who smiled brightly back at the blonde. Carla seemed to be letting some of the tension she held out of her shoulders. She accepted that even if his were a different Lucy she was no threat to her or her comrades.

"Anything else?" Wendy prompted.

"Hmmm…Erza you have a habit of sneaking off for a solo mission once a month back home. Do you do that here?"

"Y-yes." The red head woman stuttered.

"We all know you're not going on missions Erza." Happy said landing on Wendy's other shoulder and joining the group. Erza's face turned the color of her hair as Lucy and Wendy laughed.

"Well I guess there's no difference there. Ummm….is your favorite cake carrot cake?" Lucy said changing the subject which the red haired woman appriciated.

"No actually its strawberry." She told the blonde still keeping her head down.

"What about Mr. Gray?" Wendy asked continuing the conversation. "Does he still strip?" She asked laughing.

"He does but I have noticed that this Grey is not dating Juvia where my Grey is so that might be the only difference." The girls laughed and turned back to face the boys behind them.

"What?" Grey asked confused and walking up closer to the giggling girls.

"What will Juvia say when she finds out?" Wendy laughed

"Finds out what?" Grey asked now a bit fearful.

"That in Lucy's world you and Juvia are dating." Happy burst out between giggles.

"We're what!?" Gray said shaking his head. Lucy cracked a smile at his expression remember how her Grey had not given Juvia the time of day for such a long time before finally admitting his feelings for the green haired woman, well blue in this universe.

"What about Natsu?" Happy suddenly asked still laughing. Lucy's smile faded and she looked down towards the ground.

"Happy." Erza chide. She knew that this must be a sensitive subject for the blonde woman. It must also very difficult to be near such a look alike. Lucy picked up the pace a bit to get a head of the group signaling that this line of questioning was over for now.

"The scar on your neck is on the left." Lucy said just loud enough that she knew Natsu would hear but the others wouldn't. Natsu looked at the back of her head and narrowed his eyes.

"Mines on the right." He said just as quietly surprised when she nodded her head in acknowledgement. He hadn't expected her to hear that until he remembered that she had some of the same magic powers as him.

As the day went on the group refrained from asking Lucy any other questions. Wendy and Erza held an animated conversation that nobody else was listening to and Carla and Happy flew above the group having their own conversation. Every now and then Grey would say something to Natsu but the fire dragon slayer was in his own thoughts. As the sun began to set the group decided to make camp. Erza had instructed them that a good night rest before they reach the village in the morning would be an exceptional idea.

Once camp was made and the group had eaten everyone settled in for bed. Soon the group fell asleep one by one until only Natsu and Lucy where left awake.

"You should get some sleep." Natsu told her lowly.

"I'm fine. I don't sleep all that much anymore. Just a couple hours here or there is fine." She told him. He nodded remembering that he had only seen her sleep once on the train but hadn't really been paying attention due to his motion sickness. After a few moments passed Lucy spoke up again.

"So you going to tell me what's up with you and Virgo or am I going to have to ask her?" She asked him letting her right hand fall to her hip.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Natsu told him narrowing his eyes at her.

"I thought I told you not to lie to me." Lucy reminded him. Natsu narrowed his eyes even further at the woman across the fire from him. They both stared each other down for a long minute sizing each other up. Natsu knew he was bigger than her but her small form would give her speed. There was also the fact that even if this wasn't his Lucy it looked like Lucy and he was sure in a real fight she would use that against him.

"It's nothing that really concerns you." He told her quietly.

"Fine don't tell me but whatever it is don't let it get in the way if I call her out for battle." She told the fire dragon slayer getting to her feet and walking away from the camp fire. Natsu sat and watch her find a soft spot in the grass and lean back to look at the night sky. Natus's heart ached as he continued to watch her. That was when he noticed a little blue cat fly over to the blonde and lay on her stomach. Unable to hear the conversation they were having Natsu stood up and walked over to the pair.

"Happy." Natsu said as he approached them. "You should go back to sleep. I'm sure she would rather be alone." The two looked up at the pink haired boy confused. Lucy let her annoyance and frustration be pushed back for a while and smiled at the fire mage.

"He's fine Natsu. He wanted to look at the stars with me." Natsu let his eyes drift up for a moment before nodding and turning away. He began to walk away when he felt a small hand encircle his wrist stopping him. Natsu turned to see the small girl with a shy smile. "You can stay and watch the stars with us if you want." She told him not meeting his gaze.

"I-I…um…" Natsu stuttered not sure if he should.

"Come on Natsu stay." The little blue cat pleaded with big eyes. Natsu looked back at his best friend before taking a deep breath.

"S-Sure buddy I'll stay." He told the small exceed who settled back down into Lucy's stomach. The three of them lay there watching the stars reliving old memories ignoring the pain that this activity would bring them later. Slowly the small cat fell asleep and the two fire mages that didn't sleep much eventually fell asleep as well having the best night sleep either had, had in a long time.

 **Authors Note:**

 _Pretty sure this chapter is terrible. I have had a flu all week which is why this is late. I am so sorry. I don't really like this chapter all this much except maybe the end but it was the best I could really get out. I may do an edit at a later date but I didn't want to continue the story. So please R &R. I want to thank all of you that have taken the time to give feedback. Again, it means a lot to me. I promise to get another chapter up really soon. Thank you and as always._

 _Goodnight and Good Luck_


End file.
